


Caught.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: Another installment of Coco x Soft Reader.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of Coco x Soft Reader.

Getting drunk seemed like a good idea until it wasn’t and you found yourself flushed and warm and alone as you stripped through your house, discarding your clothes piece by piece. Was it day 8 or day 18 of the run? You couldn’t remember anymore. The ache for Coco was overwhelming and your whole being felt it. You missed his presence - his work boots on the floor, the Harley in the garage, and his soft face smiling at you when you woke up. Wrapping yourself in his last worn shirt, you sank in the bed, letting his scent surround you, as the room drifted into a haze. 

Your fingers trailed down your chest, sliding over your breasts, as you imagined Coco’s expert fingers dancing over your skin. Before Coco, you had few partners, and explored your own body, but nothing felt like him. Your tongue slid over your lips as your fingers creeped inside your panties, cupping your mound in your hand. Sliding a finger over your slit, you felt your desire as you dreamed about Coco and his touch. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft lights stretched from the windows as Coco padded softly into the house. His body was tight and exhausted and he sighed audibly as he let the peace of your home rush over him. This was his kingdom. You had built him a castle that he gladly reigned over. Coco walked through the still house - noticing your clothes littered through the hall. The bedroom door was ajar - shadows dancing across the illuminated floor. Coco nudged the door gently - his steps silent as he watched you in your chase for pleasure. 

Your eyes pressed shut as your fingers lazily rubbed your throbbing clit. You bit your bottom lip as you slid your fingers into your heat - Coco’s name falling from your lips as you imaged his frame hovering above you - his fingers reached the places you only dreamed about. 

Coco smirked as he listened to your moans - his favorite song these days. Having sex with you was vanilla with sprinkles of spankings and PG-13 dirty talk, but watching you get yourself off at the mere thought of him made his jeans tighter as he felt himself hardened. Coco watched with half-hooded eyes as the sounds of your wet pussy filled the room. His self-control faded with each thrust of your fingers as he inched closer to the bed. 

“Mami.” His greeting whispered as he stripped quickly at the end of the bed. You froze as embarrassment rushed over your body. How had you missed him coming in? You weren’t surprised - his sniper training created a boogeyman who crept in the night. Coco read your face - anxiety filling your eyes as you tried to sit up, preparing to slink away. You felt flush - the moment of discovery crushing you as you tried to keep your gaze from Coco. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I scared you.” His tattooed arms framed your face - his knee pressing into your heated core as he dropped his head, his lips hovering above yours. “You looked so beautiful. I couldn’t stop you.” The bridge of his crooked nose rubbed against yours affectionately. “You made my dick so hard when you said my name.” His fingers replaced yours within your lace panties - sliding over your wet folds. Collapsing back on the bed, your eyes met his - losing yourself in his touch and stare. 

“Did you want it like this?” Two fingers curled inside you - pressing against your soft walls as you rolled your hips against his movements. His half smirk turned you into putty as your hands slid over your full breasts. “Just like that, querida.” His command was breathless as your fingers tweaked your own nipples - rolling them into hardened buds as Coco slid another finger into your heat. “Fuck, ma. I feel it. Give it to me.” His mouth slid over your breast, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses as your soft moans floated through the air. Your walls gripped his fingers as you came hard against his hand - lights dancing across your closed eyes. 

Coco rolled you to your side - your curvy silhouette outlined - a contrast to his slender frame. Your wet pussy shined in the soft light as you pulled your knees close. His hands spread your cheeks as he rubbed his dick against your folds - pressing against your swollen clit, watching pleasure run over your face. Teasing you was second nature - you were so responsive to him and each moan and plea made his dick harder. 

As Coco pushed into you, your pussy clenched him immediately - your eyes rolling at the stretch of him. “Mama, let me in.” He dropped his head, pressing his forehead to yours, as he pushed in deeper. “Fuck.” You mumbled as you tried to push him back. He was too deep. You felt too full. Your pussy fluttered around him - squeezing him as he settled in your stomach. You were overwhelmed by him and he knew it as he pushed into you. 

“You feel it right there?” His breath hot against your cheek, “That’s where I belong.” He felt himself twitch as you grinded against him - your hips flush with his. “Johnny, please.” Your words stretched into a whine as he slowly slid out of you - every ridge and vein massaging your walls. His tip brushed against your swollen clit as he slid back in just as deep. “Fuck, you dripping already.” He was mesmerized by the sight of your connection. His thick member disappearing into your tight pussy - your hips rocking against him, seeking more friction. 

Coco pulled back - his calloused hands grabbing your thick hips, pulling you into at an achingly slow pace. He wanted to feel every squeeze, hear every moan, and stare at you as you came undone beneath him. You made him feel so good on a daily basis that he wanted to pour into you - worship you like you worshipped him. The pace made your ache swell in your belly as he angled his hips and thrusted against your round ass - slightly shifting with each thrust, hitting a new part of you each time. 

Your soft hands grabbed for his, pulling one to your throat - a silent plea for more and Coco obliged - his tattooed hand sliding over your pulsing throat, pressing ever so gently as he fucked you hard - erotic sounds of skin and sex filling the room as you whimpered. Your orgasm rushing over you with a gush - your squirt spilling over your thighs and Coco’s, his pace unrelenting despite your please. The pressure from being choked and your orgasm left your body limp as he continued to fuck you - chasing his own release. 

Hot ropes of cum filled you as Coco leaned into your body - curses in Spanish and English falling from his mouth as he rested inside you - your pussy milking his throbbing member as he weakly kissed your shoulder. You audibly sighed as he pulled out - your cream sliding from your lips. Coco couldn’t resist sliding a finger over the love mixture and push it back into your swollen mound. 

He fell beside you - spooning you as your bodies tangled together - chests rising and falling in rhythm as sleep slowly crept in.


End file.
